All Secrets aside
by ladymorgaine76
Summary: Leia is sure she found Wes' secret and she shares her thoughts with her good friend Wedge!


**All secrets aside…**

"I'm telling you...I'm almost sure I know who's the person Janson's dating!"

Leia had just arrived at the Rogue Squadron's office, that Wedge shared with Luke, with a triumphant look on her face. She claimed she had found out the identity of Wes Janson's mystery lover...

"No you don't!" He dared her. "You're bluffing..."

"I'm not! I'm 100% sure of this...and i have evidence!"

Wedge threw an unbelieving look at Leia, who was sporting a cocky grin that she'd never admit she'd learn from Han.

"He's our squadmate...We put with him daily…" He reminded her. "How can you possibly know who's Wes dating, when we can't find out ourselves?"

"Because, my dear friend, you haven't acknowledged the obvious! The signs are there for those who can keep their eyes opened... Like me!" She smirked at him.

"What obvious signs?" He muttered.

"The overcaring... The protectiveness... The kitten…" Leia enumerated.

"Wait... The kitten? What kitten?" Wedge rose an eyebrow at her.

" Remember last year, when Wes punched a commando for throwing a kitten into a tub of oil?"

The Corellian rubbed his chin. He did remember that incident! The commando ended up on medbay with a broken nose and minus four teeth…

All because of a tiny Alderaanian Sand Kitten, that he ended up giving Tycho, because ' _Who better than an Alderaanian to keep the poor thing?'_...

The Alderaanian had been overjoyed with the small animal, now named Tubbs. Of course Wedge was quite aware that Tycho's happiness was not only due to having a small, living, breathing piece of his homeworld, but mainly because it had come from Wes Janson!

Suddenly the implied meaning of Leia's words hit him!

"You mean?...Tycho? No, no, no…" Wedge tried remembering the last two weeks, since they'd found out Wes was on a, seemingly, serious relationship with someone he wasn't divulging. Tycho did seem more lively and, to be honest, Wes also seemed a bit more...quiet...If that was possible! But he hadn't noticed them cosying up or anything! "Wes has never, ever shown any kind of interest in men! Much on the contrary, he's always been stubbornly hetero!"

Leia shook her head at her friend. "You keep forgetting the kind of household Janson was raised in! Taanabians can be quite stern and backwards in some ways... I'm guessing sexuality is one of them! Besides, I know has you know, being the Rogue's XO, what's in his file! You know what they all went through at the hands of his father…"

Wedge winced, recalling his shocked expression when Wes' complete file from his past life in Taanab had reached his hands.

With was a miracle how Wes seemed to have overcome a lifetime of domestic violence, to become that joker of a man that drove them all insane!

Or maybe that was it! The seemingly immature side of him, could be just a way to deal with the bad memories...A wall that kept people from hurting him again.

"Still... The fact remains that he's always only chased females... though I get your point! You remember that mission we had in Taanab some months ago?" Leia nodded at Wedge who continued. "Truth be told, I didn't see one single same sex couple! And Luke and I even got some weird looks from the people on that rebel cell…" Wedge shook his head. Of course Wes would have been denied any chance to so much as understand and accept any kind of different sexuality, much more allowed to assume it! He'd been drilled and probably beaten into what was socially accepted by Taanabian norms… "So what do we do now?"

Leia smiled, putting her arm around Wedge's shoulders.

"We do nothing, except being here when they decided to be opened about their relationship! Give them time to settle into it. On my part, I'm damn happy about Tycho! He'd been pining over Wes for far too long. I just can't believe you never noticed Wes' uncommon attention towards Tycho…"

"Uncommon...It wasn't _uncommon_ …"

"Yes it was!" She retorted." We already discussed the kitten. But I also remember that time Wes had a problem with a Blue Squadron pilot mocked you guys for being ' _the gay Squadron'_ , and directing his slurls mainly at Tycho... what happened to that guy?"

"He spent three days on a bacta tank…"

"Exactly! And then, there was the whole Taanabian mission in which lieutenant Janson just had to show Tycho the _Daouli_ Valley, because... and I quote…" _It kinda looked like the Wuitho Tri-falls valley, so I knew he'd like that!"..._ Oh! And let's not forget that Wes ALWAYS does whatever Tycho asks him to do!"

A bright smile appeared in Wedge's face. "Well, I'll be...Nine Corellian Hells! You're absolutely right! He was always doing all kinds of things for Tycho! Our good ol'Janson was always sweet on Tycho! He just had to come to terms with it, I guess…"

"With you and Luke setting an example, with will be easier for them to set into a relationship, but still managing to do their jobs! After all, if general Rieekan didn't oppose to you being in the same Squadron, I don't think he'll give them trouble!"

"Sure Leia! You know as I do, that we're being cut some slack because this is a rebellion and not the actual military! If…WHEN we win this war, and a proper government takes its place, with proper military branches, and proper rules, this Squadron will be pulled apart and squad member on relationships, will be transferred somewhere else…"

"That's pessimistic!"

"That's reality for you…"

"Wait...stop..." Tycho whispered short of breath. His entire body was shaking, and pearls of sweat ran through his chest and back. He was all flushed and quite honestly, he felt like a star Destroyer had landed on him!...Not that Wes looked better than him! But somehow the Taanabian seemed to always have a lot more stamina than him…

"You wanna stop now?" Wes winked at him. "We haven't even got to the best part…"

"Just...let me catch my breath…"

The Taanabian rose to his feet, with a wicked smile. He grabbed his _Haalva_ staff with one hand, and offered Tycho the other one, helping him up.

"You realise in a real fight, the enemy won't stop for you to catch your breath, right?"

"Thanks...but this is isn't a real fight…" He chided his lover. " Just because you've been doing this since you were a kid, doesn't quite give the right to brag about it! Besides, I've gotten better!" He told him, picking up his own staff from the ground. It was a beauty of an object! Wes had offered him that elaborately decorated staff just last night...he'd gone all emotional over it, not knowing what to say…

The staff Wes was using was a much simpler one. A training staff, he'd told him.

Although made from the same Beshkar than the staff he was holding, it had no intricate designs, and the central handle was black, instead of the usual yellow the Janson family used in all of their traditional clothing and objects...like the staff Wes had given him!

Janson smiled at Tycho, wrapping his free arm around his waist, and pulling the Alderaanian to him.

"You certainly are!" He whispered, brushing the other man's lips on a quick kiss. "But I know you can do better. You're still not fast enough."

"You always anticipate my moves…" He complained. "Always! I'm starting to agree with Luke! You must have some degree of force sensitiveness…"

"Not that I know of...and not that I care! What I do have, is a lifetime of practicing, my dear! I didn't have a nice sheltered life, with servants doing everything for me!" Wes offered him a lopsided grin. "I woke up with the first rays of sunlight to do my part on the farm, and then I had to practice staff fighting, and blaster rifle shooting, and piloting anything remotely flyable…"

Tycho held him closer, kissing him on the neck. "I know, I know...you had Pirate Season, and Rancor Season! I'm quite aware Taanab is an exciting place to live, though your Rancors are smaller than the usual ones…"

"They're still slightly bigger than Luke's Womp Rats!" Wes laughed.

"So, no problem in hitting them with a T-16, hey?"

"Always nice to have some farm boys around, when things get complicated!" Wes reminded him, letting go of Tycho and getting into ready position again. "Back to training, love!"

Tycho groaned miserably, taking his staff and resuming himself the ready position. "Sometimes I hate you…"

Wes smiled. "No, you don't!"


End file.
